


Gingerbread Making

by Saraste



Series: FICMAS 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficmas, M/M, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Harry shows Draco how to make gingerbread cookies.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: FICMAS 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034025
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Gingerbread Making

**Author's Note:**

> Not prompted, but created by my subconscious suffering from the fact that I'm still to make gingerbreadses this year.

‘Why are you doing it like that?’ Draco asked with just a hint of dismissal in his voice, even if he was doing better now, having seen the other side of things at its most extreme and found it deplorable.

Harry turned to look at him over his shoulder. ‘By hand? Or like a muggle, you mean?’

‘Either. Both.’

Draco was elegant as always, with his tailored trousers, well-cut shirt and the vest that made him look slimmer than ever. At the same, time he looked both absolutely ravishable and stylish, as well as utterly out of place in the somewhat dingy kitchen of Harry’s flat.

Harry pushed down with the rolling pin after sprinkling some more flour onto the dough to make it not stick. There was most likely flour on his cheeks, and would have been on his shirt, if he hadn’t been wearing an apron. He, unlike Draco, looked like he belonged in the small kitchen with his long-sleeved t-shirt and worn-out jeans, feet in wool socks instead of the posh shoes Draco had refused to take off.

But the mere fact that Draco was there in his kitchen was a minor miracle, a marvel of the modern age, a victory. To his credit, Draco didn’t look uncomfortable even when he must have known his surroundings mismatched with his clothes.

‘Because it’s better,’ Harry finally said. ‘Magic can help in cooking or baking, but there is nothing like a personal touch. You _do_ know that you can’t also magic food to be nutritious like the real thing, right?’

He looked at Draco from the corner of his eye and saw him hide the surprised look on his face. ‘Of course, I know, doesn’t everyone?’

Always so quick to hide anything he didn’t know and impress others with what he did, to pretend.

He sighed. ‘Please don’t pretend. Not with me.’ He looked at Draco now, full on, saw the chagrin, the apology on his face.

‘I’m sorry,’ was something he hadn’t often heard from Draco’s lips in the past and was only beginning to hear now. So many things to apologize for, wasn’t there?

‘You don’t…’ and now Draco was frustrated, which was great, wasn’t it?’

‘I don’t really need to hear it, just live it, that you’d behave like you didn’t have things to apologize for, you know?’

‘I… yes.’

‘Good.’ Harry laid the rolling pin aside and carefully flipped the rolled sheet of gingerbread dough so the slightly floury part would be at the bottom. ‘Now, do you want to drag your gorgeous self over here and help me cut these gingerbread cookies?’

Draco gave him one of his genuine grins. ‘I might. Possibly.’ He made his legs look like they went on for miles as he sauntered over, hips moving like he had no joints.

Harry equipped him with an apron and stole a kiss, or two, mayhaps possibly getting some flour on Draco’s clothes as his hands wound around his waist, but it was his problem for owning only posh things, wasn’t it? Also, nothing a quick cleaning charm wouldn’t fix.

He stood beside Draco, instructing. ‘You push it down and that’s mostly it.’

Draco was eyeing the selection of cookie cutters with a slightly dubious eye: there were a few hearts of different sizes, a star, a Christmas tree and snowflakes. And a dragon.

He took the dragon, because of course he did. HIs hand lingered over the dough, seeking where to best place the cutter and carefully put it at the edge just so in a way that told volumes to Harry about how much he hadn’t done anything like this before. Draco pressed down.

‘Now what?’

‘You might want to jiggle it a bit so it comes out easier.’

The look Draco gave him then had absolutely nothing at all to do with baking, and shouldn’t be used in company, Harry thought, but didn’t mind. He was fond of a bit of jiggling, there might be even some jiggling later tonight, as Draco was spending the night. And yes, he looked absolutely right at home in Harry’s bedroom, in his bed, half-dressed and flushed and eager.

Draco jiggled the cutter and it came off easy.

‘And now?’ he asked, voice all low and promising, like he was asking for something not in the kitchen, or at least not in the kitchen while they were making gingerbread cookies.

‘Take the same or choose another, until the whole sheet has been cut, then we’ll put them on a baking sheet and into the oven.’

‘And then?’

‘They’ll cool and we’ll eat them.’

*

Draco had him pressed against the kitchen cupboards, kissing him with his hand in his jeans, while the first batch was in the oven. Harry was so keyed up that they didn’t even end up burning because he took no time at all to come, and Draco looked smug as anything while he raced to open the oven, zipper still open.

Gingerbread making ended up being more of a success than Harry could ever have anticipated and Draco even graciously forgave him for the flour-stains.

Eventually.


End file.
